The present invention relates to a cosmetic preparation and a method for applying said preparation to the body of a user, preferably in the form of a desired design.
Cosmetic preparations and methods for applying cosmetic powders are known in the prior art, but have various disadvantages associated therewith. For example, it is known to apply powder by the use of a powder puff to the face, but as a result thereof the powder does not have a good adhering quality and is thus easily removed by any type of abrasion. This poor adhering quality is exacerbated when the powder is applied to a portion of the body which is subject to constant abrasion, such as by one's clothing, since it is almost immediately rubbed off. Additionally, there is very little control over the applying of the powder to the body and it precludes the applying of the cosmetic powder in the form of a design.
Ink and dye transfers are known for applying designs to parts of the body and these transfers are extremely popular with children. However, these transfers do not have the reflective quality of a cosmetic preparation, since they are limited to inks and dyes.
It is also known that charms having designs thereon can be dipped into a bronze powder and the powder transferred onto parts of the body. This method has the disadvantage of utilizing pure metal powder, which is a non-cosmetic and thus dangerous to the user and the fact that there is no fixing of the powder to the body, so that it will only remain thereon for less than an hour where there is even the slightest degree of abrasion. On parts of the body where there is a great deal of abrasion, the powder would not remain on the body for any appreciable amount of time.
Lastly, it is known to use a pre-mixed cosmetic preparation of water-based cosmetics with Carboset.TM. resins, which can be used for leg make-ups, body paints, nail polishes, eye liners, etc. The disadvantage of the pre-mixed cosmetic and resin is that it does not preserve the reflective properties of a large percentage of the inorganic base cosmetic powder therein and thus it does not look as though it was placed on the skin without a fixative. This results from the fact that the film is forming and drying with the powder particles already in the resin, thus a large number of the powder particles are completely immersed in the resin and upon drying on the skin, a film of resin will be the topmost layer and thus be closest to any light source. The primary reflection will therefore be from the resin and not the powder.